theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Abigail Mathis
'''Abigail Mathis '''is the matriarch of the Mathis family and the owner of Dry River's silver mines. She is a key player in Dry River's upcoming deal. History Dust The Murder of Jeremiah Blackwell Abigail hired the Graysons to prove that Dylan Mathis, her son and heir, is innocent in the case of Jeremiah's murder. Her motivations are to preserve the upcoming deal, prevent an all-out war between the Furs and the Fangs, and, most importantly, protect her son from a mob once word of the murder gets around. Errol and Augustus find her waiting for them in the Full Moon Saloon. Errol tells her that Dylan mentioned a "her" when they questioned him, and asks if she knows who that might be. Abigail tells him that Dylan has a twin sister named Anne, whom he cares about deeply. She declines to accompany them to her house, and instead gives them a key so they can speak to Anne. When Errol protests, Abigail grows more wolf-like, insisting that she needs to stay in the town's center to ensure Dylan's safety. Abigail does not appear again until the arc's conclusion, wherein she helps Dylan get to a doctor. She doesn't have any more lines, but is mentioned to have given a "hefty bonus" along with her payment to the Grayson Agency. Personality Abigail Mathis is a leading force in the town of Dry River, and this is apparent in her behavior. She is quick to act when her son is imprisoned, firm in her decisions, and intensely protective of those she cares about. Abigail also seems to be blunt, temperamental, and impatient, but this could easily be attributed to her only appearances happening while she's in a stressful situation. Relationships Errol Abigail specifically requested Errol (and subsequently, his team) to take on this case. She knew of and appreciated his work for her community, specifically Carrion Street. Dylan Abigail cares deeply for her son and is willing to do anything to protect him. This is evidenced by her vigil near the station, refusing to leave even to help the investigation, stating that she's "plan B" if the detectives can't prove Dylan's innocence before the town wakes up. Anne Anne is Abigail's daughter, twin to Dylan, and did not inherit the lycanthrope gene. Although her brothers both have their own houses on Carrion Street, she still lives with her mother, implying that Abigail is more protective of her. Jonathan Jonathan is Abigail's husband, and a ghost who is 10 years deceased. Their relationship is never mentioned in-character. Since Augustus encountered him in the graveyard, it is unknown if Abigail is aware of or in contact with her former husband. Julian A brother of Abigail's, who is mentioned only in passing as having his own house on Carrion Street. Liam Liam is the only Fur to work in the silver mines but, despite that, is their spokesperson for the impending deal. Abigail trusts him both in business and as a person, leaving him alone in her house to keep an eye on Anne. Featured Episodes Category:Dust NPCs